


In bloom

by SenjuSundae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenjuSundae/pseuds/SenjuSundae
Summary: Hashirama and Madara get some alone time.





	1. Wanderlust

The sky was a deep navy blue, still light amidst a sea of stars and the scent of overgrown grass and honeysuckle mingled with the rusty sharpness of blood, a scent that always clung heavily to Madara's hair, as various strands drifted past his nostrils while he sat against the cool nights breeze.  
He was on a mission, an S-rank one at that and this breathtaking field was the spot his battalion had decided to rest for the night. Except there was no battalion, there wasn't even the standard three man team. This was an exceptional S-rank mission in that it only called on the most exceptional shinobi in Konohagakure, so how fitting it was that a certain Tobirama Senju, a fellow village leader and _-though it pained Madara to admit this-_ an _exceptional_ shinobi like Madara himself, had found he had far too much paper work to partake in this mission. How very ironic it was that a certain Izuna Uchiha, Madara's very own _baby brother_ and another village leader who was also his peer in terms of skill it should be noted, had also found he had other obligations around the time of this mission. Yes it was all just _marvellous_ Madara huffed to himself, as he pulled himself up to search for the one he had been cajoled into this mission with, none other than Konohagakure's Hokage _Hashirama Senju_.  
The one Madara loved the most.  
Madara was absolutely certain Hashirama knew this. Madara disgusted himself with his own feelings, this acursed alliance was causing him more trouble than it was worth! Now he had to spend five days alone in the wilderness with the man. This was a special kind of hell. _Torture._

Tobirama hated Madara anyway and the feeling was mutual so it did not surprise Madara any that the silver haired shinobi took pleasure in seeing him protest to being paired solely with Hashirama. Madara was pretty damn sure Tobirama knew of his feelings for his big brother too, which, if anything, just worsened the tension and bad blood between the two. Then there was Izuna. Madara was not sure of that little brats motives because Izuna _did_ know _very_ well about Madara's feelings for Hashirama. Madara and Izuna shared everything, every last tiny minute little detail, no stone left unturned. It was likely Izuna was busy for the usual reasons - going out on the town, getting drunk, teasing every last person in sight, dancing till he fell down and acting like the village whore -the usual for him- Madara noted, rolling his eyes at his mischievous little brother's antics but even so he could not help but feel there was a bit of sneaky planning afoot. At least on Izuna's part. Maybe even on stupid Tobirama's part too. Maybe he was just paranoid _-Izuna usually said that about him-_ but Madara's pride told him different and he still could not shake the feeling he'd been set up somehow as he finally made it to the nearby river bank where Hashirama was sat.


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm breeze on a starry night can move even the toughest of shinobi.

Sitting alongside Hashirama before the cascading riverbank, Madara felt the drowsiness drift over him as he wearily eyed the Senju drying a Kunai he'd washed in the water. Hashirama was speaking to him but Madara's conscience was fading fast, he couldn't fight the fatigue any longer, feeling comfortable in Hashirama's relaxed presence and warming by the heat of the small fire. He felt his head fall against something solid, whatever it was it was also soft and smooth somehow and it smelled familiar, comforting, he noted now lost in dreams. He felt his body sinking closer, deeper against whatever his slumber had pushed him into, wrapping his arms tightly around it's softness and burying his face in it's warmth.

 

Hashirama couldn't believe it. Madara had fallen asleep. Madara Uchiha was not one to just drift off at random and Hashirama of all people knew this! Madara was far too stern a man to fall asleep easily, when they had gone on missions before or ended up sleeping somewhere else after a night of drunkenness this had never happened. Madara was still a relatively composed drunk, he recalled, always a bit baffled and amazed by Madara's seemingly unending level of composure. Usually Hashirama could hear the man fidgeting and pacing well into the small hours of the night, apparently never falling asleep. Of course in the back of his mind Hashirama knew Madara had to sleep some time, _of course_ he was only human. Though Hashirama had his doubts about that given Madara's perpetual eye bags and his consistently dishevelled hair. _He was asleep now_ he reminded himself, slowing his racing thoughts. He had just managed to catch him in time! Poor Madara! Hashirama thought, smiling softly to himself knowing how mortified Madara would be at having fallen sideways in a state of fatigue and furthermore having Hashirama break his fall, he had to fight back the giggle that was rising in his throat. Madara looked so peaceful and in all honesty Hashirama couldn't have been happier, his face illuminated with a serene glow.  
After all, Madara was more than just his friend, he'd had feelings for the Uchiha since they'd first met as young boys. It was at this moment Hashirama was glad he paid virtually no attention to Konoha protocol and gifted pretty much all paperwork and official matter to Tobirama, spending the rest of his time gardening or chatting with villagers, he had absolutely no idea why he and Madara were on this mission but frankly he didn't care. He'd been happy about it from the moment Tobirama proposed the two of them undertake the mission. In his mind he'd hoped it would bring him and Madara closer amidst all the chaos of village building but he never could've imagined this would happen. That Madara would actually soften, _this much._ Before he could think about it in greater detail Hashirama felt his own torso meld with Madara's only making him want to drift into a slumber too, never wanting to stray from this unending feeling of togetherness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that came out a lot fluffier than originally anticipated!  
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara finds himself flustered as dawn breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so many HashiMada fics up in the air right now but most of the next chapter is done and I hope to upload it (and all the other fics) soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

As dawn broke casting shimmering golden rays across the meadow, Madara Uchiha was stirring, becoming ever more aware of his surroundings with each passing yawn and stretch. The scent of fresh grass and flowers breezed past him in the warm summer air, mingling with his scent and that other familiar pleasant fragrance he'd sniffed as he had drifted off to sleep. He still couldn't quite figure out what it was though. As he finally wiped the sleep from his eyes he understood. He saw him. As clearly as this bright beautiful morning - _Hashirama._  
He had fallen asleep in Hashirama's arms! This was terrible! He'd never live it down. He couldn't even move from this spot and pretend it hadn't happened. On that note, _what_ exactly had happened he wondered, his mind racing a mile a minute. Hashirama had him in a tight embrace and no matter how strong Madara was, he was completely bound by Hashirama's iron grip right now. He'd have to wait for him to wake up. _Dammit!_ He thought, cursing this predicament. Madara could feel his cheeks flaring up with embarrassment. They were _so close_ , Hashirama was breathing against his neck, their long hair entwined and Madara could feel both his chakra and excitement levels rising as he took all this in. Was he dreaming? He had to be. Either way blood was quickly draining from Madara's brain making him feel dizzier still, a loud ring emanating in his ears. He thought he might just pass out all over again. 

 

X

 

Still feeling the warmth of Madara's body pressed closely to him, Hashirama felt relieved as the bright sun threatened to prize his eyelids open, knowing his dear Uchiha was still right by his side.  
"Good Morning, Madara." He mumbled sleepily as he blinked his eyes open, noticing the sensation of their breaths mingling with one another as he came to.  
"M-Morning, Hashirama" Madara uttered a bit nervously, pulling his head back as if he were intruding on Hashirama's space as he spoke. Hashirama could feel the muscles tighten in Madara's back as they tried feebly to press against his arms which were still tightly wound around him. "Oh! Sorry Madara! I didn't mean to hold you in a death grip!" He laughed, still yawning and stretching as he smiled brightly at Madara, sliding his arms away and rolling to the side. To his surprise, Madara continued laying beside him, taking on a more relaxed stance as the distance had increased a bit.  
"So..." Hashirama begun "Nice weather today isn't it?"  
"Don't give me weather talk, Hashirama! Madara grunted, shooting a dark glare at the Senju "What the hell happened last night?"  
"Well, Madara, I started asking you about where you'd like to set up camp for the night when you returned from your walk and as I was speaking, you, er, _you fell asleep_. I managed to catch you in time because you see you uh fell to the side in your state of drowsiness and-"  
"Ok, ok I get it _Hashirama!_ _Thank You_ for the embarrassing blow by blow". Madara huffed, his face turning a pinky red, Hashirama noted. "Although" he continued, an air of suspicion in his voice "That does not explain why you were holding me in your arms like that. We were so close." 

 

"You know Madara you've often told me in the past that words are my enemy so instead of me trying to explain myself, would you please just come here?" Hashirama spoke, one hand outstretched toward Madara, the other tapping his stomach lightly.  
"This would be another example of that Hashirama! What on earth are you implying?!" Madara demanded, now standing over Hashirama with his hands on his hips, a look of mock intimidation about him.  
" _This._ " Hashirama said smoothly, pulling Madara's knees forward so they landed at either side of his torso, then moving the Uchiha's torso closer to his chest till he was close enough that he could take Madara's chin in one hand, pulling it toward him into a kiss.

 

 

"I love you, Madara." Hashirama breathed softly once their lips had parted, his hand still gently cupping Madara's cheek.  
Madara gazed down at Hashirama with an unreadable emotion etched into his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing and his lip twitching a bit as he scrutinised Hashirama's face as if looking for the answer, for the right thing to say. His hand was still pressed firmly against Hashirama's partially exposed chest and much as he wanted to will himself to move, he could not do it. He just sat there straddling Hashirama his palm feeling the deep vibrato of the Senju's heart pounding against it. They just sat gazing into each others eyes, the heat between them magnified by the rapidly rising sun. Madara lightly returned Hashirama's touch, caressing his cheek tenderly and moving his head forward so there faces were mere inches away from each other again, their eyes still locked in an intense gaze.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is growing impatient, undressing Hashirama is a priority.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, trying to look both composed and seductive - though it was hard when he was straddling Hashirama like this- Madara leaned back slightly, his impatient hands sliding up Hashirama's shirt, ripping it open from the inside out. He wanted to speak but words were unnecessary. 

This was everything he'd ever dreamed of, being this close to Hashirama, he couldn't think of a greater gift.  
He was already flustered at Hashirama shirtless ( _even though he'd seen that sight countless times before_ ) but his job was not done. He had to be stripped completely bare, both he and Hashirama naked before one another. This would be a true, absolute, physical manifestation of baring their souls to one another.

Slowly, shakily moving his body up off Hashirama's torso, Madara stepped back and started undoing his trousers, wanting so much to be seductive and make Hashirama sweat as he was sweating right now.  
Instead he found his unsteady nerves made him hurry the process even more, so, so eager to see Hashirama's flesh in it's entirety.

With a quick pull he was left bare, his fevered body ensnared in Hashirama's intense gaze.  
Madara was already erect, he had started growing hard the minute Hashirama had pulled him atop himself, even prior to disrobing.  
Now, under the Senju's powerful gaze he was not only blushing but could feel and see his cock twitching, rapidly pulsating up and down, left to right, excitement coursing through his veins, threatening to destroy any miniscule shred of composure he had left. 

Hashirama's hands were wandering toward his own waistband but Madara would have none of it.  
Snapping out of the throes of passion momentarily he pounced back atop Hashirama, hastily removing his trousers _-at last!-_ and finding more to contend with than he bargained for.  
Unlike Madara, it appeared  
Hashirama wore underpants.  
In his impatience Madara tore them away, not caring if the garment was damaged, desperate to free the erect cock he could visibly see straining against the cotton cloth.  
There they were, together, truly, at last.  
Madara's head was spinning, so hot, so dizzy as he sat awkwardly across Hashirama's thighs _so close_ to being _exactly_ where he wanted to be but feeling he needed to fully comprehend everything, every last detail in his line of vision before they could go any further.

The lines and indentations in Hashirama's palm, forming his toned brown flesh, each small bend and groove uniquely his, the swirl of his fingertips making Madara's gaze blur. Arms that detailed years of warfare through various flesh wounds, burns and scars. Burns, many of which Madara had inflicted. Remembering their battles at the sight of these singe marks brought forth a strange feeling of excitement mixed with sorrow in Madara. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for causing such damage to this beautiful person.  
This majestic man.  
In another light, Madara felt it a fitting testament to their ever opposing strengths, a tattoo, a unique mark only he could've made on Hashirama. It was as it should be.  
These arms were of course connected to those big, strong hands.  
Those healing hands.  
Hashirama had healed as many as he'd maimed.  
He was fearsome as much as he was gentle. These nuances were what intrigued Madara, each facet of Hashirama's being constantly plaguing his mind, causing a dull ache between his temples as the numerous thoughts collided with each other again and again, racing through his brain and always remaining unfathomable.  
An intense thrum rippled through his chest, his heartstrings struggling to keep the beating organ in it's place as it pounded intensely against his ribcage, threatening to burst out at any given moment.  
Hashirama's flesh in all it's glory was mapping out a world of possibilities for Madara to explore and touch, but right now all he could do was let his short breath hitch, barely keeping him alive as his Sharingan wandered over each taught muscle, allowing him to etch this phenomenal sight into his psyche and add a crucial missing part to the puzzle that was Hashirama.

 

 

_[Hashirama's P.O.V]_

 

Madara's alabaster flesh glistened lightly under the early morning rays, sweat dripping from every visible pore, Hashirama observed.  
Though the onyx haired Uchiha was sweating, the glow on his skin under the suns intense heat, made him look healthy and _-Hashirama couldn't deny this-_ very sexy.  
It was as if Madara was illuminated from the inside out.  
It brought a faint smile to Hashirama's face to see a crimson blush cover Madara's visage, it showed his heart, his character, a rare sight indeed for such a stoic and deadly man.  
Hashirama raised a hand and placed it against Madara's torso, hoping to feel the heat of those well honed muscles. Madara was like chiselled marble, his pallor only accentuating the years of toil that had created this magnificent spectacle.

As his hand slid up, Hashirama felt Madara's heart, it was pounding intensely, hammering against his fingertips.  
Placing his whole hand over the area he felt Madara's breath hitch again and scanning the Uchiha's face showed that Madara's dark brown orbs had switched to a vibrant fiery red as they gazed down at Hashirama's exposed torso, unable to meet his gaze. Hashirama was certain he could feel the fire within that sharingan burning every last inch of his flesh into Madara's memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP and tie up all my other fic loose ends! Thank you for reading :)


	5. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last!

The heavy heat and intensity of this moment, their flesh still touching, melding together as one was momentarily interrupted, at least _Hashirama_ was interrupted, by the head of Madara's cock leaking fervently across his thighs.   
Madara was still entranced with Hashirama's bare physical form, still intently studying each scar and bone, blemish and expanse of muscle with the sharingan, apparently too lost in his vision to notice what was happening before him.   
That's what Hashirama thought but a part of him wondered if it was that age old Madara Uchiha composure at work again.  
The man, just like Hashirama was clearly needy right now, in desperate need of a good fucking. Hashirama wanted to hurry Madara's little ritual along a bit but simply didn't have the heart.

 

_On the other hand_ , Hashirama did like to tease Madara and had always had a knack for it, _A-ha!_ he thought, a smirk crossing his lips as his eyes twinkled sneakily up at Madara's studious face _That's what I'll do._   
Reaching down ever so slowly, Hashirama started to stroke his own aching cock, being very deliberate in his movements wanting to irritate Madara as quickly as possible. On the first stroke he noticed that Madara's left eyebrow twitched up slightly, another tug and they knotted together as if struggling to maintain focus, once more and _ah!_ Madara was now hovering over Hashirama's form, closer than ever, the head of his wet cock tracing a small pattern against Hashirama's stomach. He had pinned Hashirama's hands firmly above his head and his sharingan gaze was now firmly locked on to Hashirama's deep brown eyes.   
"Stop it." He barked, his voice sounded even deeper and huskier than usual and it turned Hashirama on a lot, he liked this Madara but Hashirama would maintain his poker face and smirk a little more, winking for effect.  
_"Hashirama"_ came another warning growl as Madara moved one hand to keep the Senju's arms above his head as the other firmly clutched his jaw bringing their lips almost close enough to kiss, the motion making both their cocks twitch almost simultaneously the feeling of that knot in their stomach finally being released as a small convulsion rippled through both their torsos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
